<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is War by Wind_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535303">This Is War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes'>Wind_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Can't Outrun Destiny [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Nilfgaard, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Prisoner of War, War, Yennefer Is On Her Own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of death hung heavy in the air, the stench like a wet blanket that laid over the captives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Can't Outrun Destiny [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The smell of death hung heavy in the air, the stench like a wet blanket that laid over the captives. Chains jingled and the line lurched as someone in front fell to the ground, the disruption halting the forward movement and drawing the attention of the guards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yennefer couldn’t make out what the Nilfguaardian was screaming as he wrenched the woman to her feet, but those on either side of her stepped in front to protect her from whatever the man had threatened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rubbing idly at the shackles that encased her wrists, Yennefer took the sudden distraction to scan the fellow prisoners. Faces of innocent men and women looked around her war battered frame, but amongst them she found none she recoganized.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yennefer’s chest fell in disappointment. Had they all fallen?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tension swirled in the air and Yennefer focused her attention back on the argument at the front. She watched with morbid fascination as the prisoner continued to yell, the man pushing himself as far as to spit in the Nilfgaardian soldier’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A gasp echoed amongst the rest of the prisoners.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took only a minute for the soldier to draw his sword and impale the irate man, the deafening slice of a life ending echoed through the crowd.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman behind her shrieked as the soldier pulled his sword from the man’s stomach; the victim stumbled a few steps before falling onto the ground face first, blood pooling around his body as the last few breaths of life left his lungs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why,” the woman behind her wailed. “Why would they do that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yennefer sniffed and focused her violet gaze on the shaking woman, a chill of certain death creeping into own her heart. “This is war. People die.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This collection is meant to be short prompt based drabbles only a couple hundred words. If you have prompt suggestions, send them in! All will be cross posted to my Tumblr @ladyyennefer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>